Black and White
by T1nyDanc3r
Summary: Pitch is back, and since we all know the Guardians will do anything to stop him, again, he's asked-or bribed-his young and defiant daughter for help. The question though, is she willing to go through with it and be a daddy's little girl? Or will she go against him because she's felt neglected by him? And what happens when she meets the Guardians? Set one year after the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo! So, after watching Rise of the Guardians for like the thousandth time, I decided to write this story. I had posted it before, but after major writer's block, and of course not being satisfied with how it was written, I deleted it, and I've rewritten it. It's still the same plot. Just, tweaked. For those of who haven't read this before, this story is about how I think Pitch would have pretty jacked up children. I know Mother Nature is his daughter but seriously, Nature being his daughter sounds, wrong. Just, wrong... So I thought, hey! what if,the spirits of Halloween and darkness were his children as well and thus, this story was born! The plot's easy, really. Pitch is back, and since we all know the Guardians will do anything to stop him, again, he's asked-or bribed-his young and defiant daughter for help. The question is though, is she willing to go through with it and be a daddy's little girl?! Or will she go against him because she's felt neglected by him?! And what happens when she meets the Guardians?! Well, to know, you gotta read and find out! **

**It's rated T because of swearing, and because I'm paranoid and who knows what can happen next. **

**Okay, enough chatting, on with the story! Jacky, do the disclaimer!**

**Jack: Do I have to?!**

**Me: Get on with it already!**

**Jack: FINE. T1nyDanc3r does not own Rise of the Guardians, the books series Guardians of Childhood, or me for that matter. All rights go to Universal, and the author of GoCH, William Joyce. Happy?!**

**Me: Ecstatic. Now go freeze some waves or whatever.. In fact, let's talk about the weather at my house, would it kill you to make it snow every once in a while?! The heat here is unbearable! I mean-**

**Jack: -While she keeps rambling, why don't you scroll down and read the story?! Enjoy.!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

I walk through the streets of the city I'm visiting today, looking around at the pool of people rushing to get to their jobs, to their homes, to their schools, to their destination in general. All of them don't seem to notice me, but I don't really care right now. Sometimes it's good to be invisible, to not be noticed. You can get away with playing tricks on people and they'll never know it was you. Besides, I'm not that great with people in general. I'm not the most talkative person, or the brightest ray of sunshine, so people tend to avoid anyone that's like that.

Like I care really.

My eyes lock on a few kids gathered around a man with a table and a few sorts of trinkets and things, and he's waving his hands in a rather "mysterious" motion.. A magician. Oh great, another fake who's ruining the belief in magic. Rolling my eyes I stand next to the supposed magician, who's trying to do a magic trick to impress the kids. Yea, sure. Magic. He fails on the "Pick a card, any card" trick, and the kids all groan in annoyance. "That's not magic.", one of them says disappointedly.

"Of course it's not.", I mutter sarcastically as I start to rub my fingers together, making a swirl of black appear between them. I let the black mist dance between my fingertips for a while before I turn towards them once more. "This is magic." I blow the mist at the hat, making the stuffed rabbit inside turn into a real one right before the kids' eyes. They squeal with joy, the magician also quite shocked, but apparently okay enough to take the credit. You're welcome, idiot. I smile at the kids and keep walking, my eyes darting through the crowd as I see a guy trying to pull a prank at what seems to be a skinnier and much younger one, obviously defenseless against his attacker. I take a deep breath and hold out my hand, waving it carefully to mold the shadows of a nearby alley into a image of a demon, watching as it creeps up against the guy and scares him silly, making him lose all the dignity that he had. Haven't you ever heard of Karma?! It's a cycle, what goes around comes around. Smiling a devilish smile I hide into the shadows and lean onto the side of the building while examining my actions. I just pulled various pranks, gave a magician a reputation that he won't be able to uphold, and just plain ruined some people's days while giving other people amusement in this. Okay my day has been made.

Oh, where are my manners?! I almost forgot, I should introduce myself..

There's not much to say really. The name's Leilah, and no it's not spelled Lailah or Layla or Laila. It's Leilah, meaning dark as night. For the centuries I've been alive I've been told my name is that, and I haven't questioned it. I am as dark as the night. What am I you ask?! Well, I'm a witch. And I know what you're thinking: "_GASP!_ You're one of those old, bitter hags that'll poison a sweet princess with an enchanted apple!" Newsflash, I'm not an old hag. I'm actually stuck in the body of an eighteen year old. And besides that just happened because I might've turned a girl's nanny into an old hag.. Hey, the nanny was asking for it, and I was bored, sue me. But anyways, I've been around for a few centuries, since the 13th century, give or take a few. Okay, let's just put it this way, I've been around since witches were first believed in. So, a pretty long time I guess. I was told that I lived a human life until the age of 18 and died, but I don't remember anything from my mortal life at all. And I don't plan on finding out. The day I woke up I didn't have any memory, and the first face I saw was the one of my adopted father. Who is this father?! Hold on I'll tell you. Just don't judge me.

My father is Pitch Black, the Boogeyman, yadda yadda yadda, The Nightmare King, blah blah blah. You get the picture. Yeah, he took me in, taught me what I know, showed me the ways of magic's dark side, Black Magic. But after people stopped believing in him he had some stupid tantrum and just stopped talking. I haven't talked to him in ages, even though I know he was defeated last year, AGAIN. And I don't plan on talking to him. I've been on my own since then, and I like being alone.

Most of the time..

The change in the air snaps me back from my thinking and I hold onto the broom strapped to my back, poised and ready to bolt if I have to. I have no time for this. Well, it's not like I have duties, just that I love messing with mortals' lives. It's amusing really. The air shifts and turns colder, and it's a type of cold you'd probably expect on a Halloween night in a dark alley, not in the middle of summer and during the day. The shadows around me start to take forms, turning into the demonic looking fearlings. I snort, "Aw look, a couple of rodents crawling about in the city." The fearlings moan in retaliation as I send my own whisk of shadows against them, easily sending them back through the crack they appeared in the wall. This is immediately followed by a voice that could send a shiver down your spine, "My little witch, still up to your devilish ways I see."

Rolling my eyes in annoyance, my father's face appears from the shadows, grinning with mad enthusiasm. "Speaking of the devil..", I say loud enough for him to hear me, then send him a grin as big as the Cheshire cat's, "I thought I smelled a rat! Oh Pitch! Still as gray and yellow eyed as well I see. How's everything?!" My grin fades and slowly turns into a death glare. "I heard you got your ass kicked by the Guardians of Childhood."

"First of all I'm still your father.", he scolds in a tone that's fit for a master talking to his slave, not a father talking to his daughter. "Second," He returns the glare right back at me, only ten times more intense because of those stupid yellow eyes of his. "Don't mention those insolent Guardians in front of me."

"Yea uh huh.", I say as I walk around the alley, making a worn out sofa into my own dark version as I sit down on it, "It's been decades, if not centuries, since I last followed you around so I don't think I'm going to start doing that now."

My father groans and mutters something to himself, walking out from the shadows and standing in front of me, his face glistening in what seems to be guilt. "I can see you're still upset about our little spat, my dear daughter."

"_Your_ little spat.", I seethe at him, "_You_ threw a tantrum when people stopped believing in you, and you stopped talking to me or any of your children! And don't call me dear! Or daughter! I'm _not_ your dear anything!" I huff in anger, crossing my arms in a rather childlike manner. "What exactly are you doing here?!"

He smirks in a way I've known for years. "I have a proposition for you."

"Depends.", I twirl my broom like a baton while looking at him with my best bored expression. "What's in it for me?!"

He grins his signature _'I'm the Nightmare King'_ grin, "All the power in the world..."

* * *

Jack Frost's PoV

"FROOOOSST!", just as I suspected. A girl with hair as bright as the sun runs up to me, her fiery amber eyes filled with anger and rage, her fist ready to punch me if it wasn't for me stepping out of the way before it found a home on my face.

I chuckle innocently, "What's with the yelling, Soleil?! What did I do?!"

"Stop messing with my beaches, Jack!", she stomps her sandaled foot on the ground and the deep green grass turns into a murky brown around it, "This is the third time this week you've frozen my waves!"

"Me?! How could you accuse me of something like that?!", I ask in a shocked tone, leaning against my staff as I try to hide the smile threatening to appear. I like the beach, but only to mess with the waves and freeze them until they're just ice. It's fun, especially the part where she gets really angry. Her face reddens so much it looks like a tomato on fire. A fiery tomato. Yeah, that's it.

I make my best hurt expression. "Honestly, I thought you were better than that."

She scoffs, her hair threatening to go up in flames. "I'm so getting back at you when winter comes."

"Now, now, no need to take your irrelevant anger out on winter. It's just some fun, Soleil. I am the Guardian of Fun after all."

"It is _NOT_ fun!", she fumes, "Can't you just stop messing with the balance of the seasons?! I get enough smack from the bringer of autumn, I don't need you too!"

"Yea yea yea.", I wave my hand at her, "I have to go."

Before I can leave she controls the hot wind and makes me turn around, again facing her, her eyes the same color as her hair. Which says a lot, because her hair is hard to look at directly. Soleil is, if you haven't noticed, the bringer of summer. And I like to have fun and ruin her summer. It's too hot and sticky and the only cold thing about it is the ice cream and shaved ice. She takes a deep breath to calm herself down a bit more, her hair and eyes toning down on the brightness volume. Jesus Christ, they're like mood rings. A word of advice when you deal with Soleil: don't make her lose her temper completely, it causes wildfires. All of a sudden she smiles sweetly, almost blinding me with her really shiny teeth, "Tell you what Jack, I'll let it go." My eyebrows rise in surprise(hey that rhymed!) "If, and only IF, you agree to hang out sometime..."

"Sure that sounds like-WAIT. WHOA WHOA... Whoa.. Back up, stop the tape, rewind, are you, asking me out?!", I ask in disbelief. Am I hearing things?! Did she just ask me out?! Soleil, the Summer Spirit, just asked me, THE WINTER SPIRIT, out?! "Like on a date?!"

She huffs and I'm pretty sure she'll slap me right there for asking a stupid question like that, but she just blushes a bright, and I mean BRIGHT, red and nods. "I guess so.."

I stare at her dumbfounded. Did she just admit she likes me?! She likes me. Oh, my-wait. She's waiting for me to say something. Well what do I say?! Yes?! No?! Should I!? She'll probably kill me.. Before I can answer I avert my gaze up to the bright blue sky, noticing the colorful aura waving around and floating endlessly in the air. The Northern Lights, or as I like to call them now, my cue to escape this hot mess(get it?! _HOT_ mess?! Yea, I know that was bad). I blink and shuffle my bare feet quickly, stuttering nervously, "Ahh umm, Oh would you look at that I have to go do some uh important Guardian stuff and uh, yea I have to go bye!" and with that I run off, silently thanking whatever it is that had caused North to call for us. After summoning Wind and making sure Cali is just a speck, I decide to think things through while flying to the North Pole. Soleil likes me, but, but, we don't get along! She's fire, I'm ice. She's hot, I'm cold(in a handsome way if I may say). SHE'S SUMMER AND I'M FREAKING WINTER. We're too different! Complete opposites! And besides, she's not my type in the looks department either. Okay, she's not ugly, don't get me wrong, she's hot for a reason, with her tanned, sun-kissed skin, great surfer build, bright, sunny blond hair(like I said, really bright), and fiery amber eyes. She's pretty, but she and most of the nature spirits like spring, flower spirits and other minor ones are, well, they're all kind of the same. They're, sprite-like, I don't know if that even makes sense. And really uptight. I thought summer was supposed to be all fun in the sun and stuff like that, but Soleil is really serious. Maybe I just spend too much time with kids, or it's because I'm the Guardian of Fun. Who knows. All I know is that she's not my type. Plus, I don't really know what to do when it comes to, well, dating. I mean we can't just do stuff that mortals do, like the few that I've seen. This whole thing is complicated, there, I said it. Though I'm deep in thought I notice the change in the air, the way it shifts from the hot, summery wind to the cold, icy ones, just the way I like it may I add, signifying that I'm almost to my destination.

The winds around the pole are always wild and unpredictable. Some will take me in a straight line just as I ask, while others throw me to and fro like a scrap of paper. Normally this was a game I liked to play, but today I can't pay attention to Wind's mischiefs. Whenever North summons you it's obviously because something important happens, most of the time. Finally, I reach a building, and I can see it very well even with all the snow. It's very hard to miss. The Northern fortress is every bit as intimidating as I remembered. I look up at the two large, wooden doors blocking my way, gently pulling the door open and sticking my head around it. On the other side there was a long hallway, with a red carpet, and another set of double doors. Doors are so old school. I close the double doors again and fly to the top, sliding along a makeshift frozen highway until I find the loose panel on the western edge of North's factory. The yetis would probably let me in if I convinced them I was here on business, but I don't have time to experiment with that nonsense. Plus, Phil always thinks I'm doing something mischievous, which, I don't know where he got that from..

Carefully, I climb through a tangle of wires and metal braces until the smell of baking cookies and cocoa leads me to the kitchen. Prying off a few wooden planks, I push aside a large bag of flour and crack open the door to the kitchen. There were several yetis stumbling around, stirring great vats of cocoa and carrying massive trays of cookies. Well, if you're going to sneak in, might as well have some fun. I aim my staff with great precision, freezing one of the pipes next to the ventilation shaft, causing it to fall as it hisses with steam and lands on sacks of flour and cocoa, dousing the kitchen in white and brown. Safely hidden while trying not to laugh at the sight of elves making flour-angels, I float up to the ceiling and zip out the metal doors, ignoring the frantic yells of the kitchen staff. Okay all seems to be going good, now going left... right…up the two flights of stairs.. around the main production area, and there! The door to North's workshop! I was about to open the door, when something lifts me off the floor. AGH! Damn it. Busted... The owner of the furry paw holds me by the hoodie, turning me around to face him, and I come at eye level with Bunnymund... glaring at me.. Great, I would've preferred Phil.

"Cottontail! Nice to see you!", I say while trying to get back on the floor, "How's The Warren?!"

"Save it Frostbite," the Kangaroo snaps in his strong Australian accent, "I saw what'ya did in the kitchen. Lucky for your arse, we don't have time for that."

Though I protest and tell him to put me down, he opens the door to North's workshop and walks right in, with me, dangling in the air, by my hoodie. What a feat. The room on the other side of the doors is as huge as I remembered. There was a big globe in the middle with lots of little lights flickering on it. One thing I noticed the first time I came here was that in America, the lights were only along the edge. Strange really. I can't help but smile as I notice Jamie Bennett's bright light. Jamie, one of my first believers. The other would be Sophie Bennett, his little sister. It's been almost a year and a half since we first met, since I became a Guardian. I turn my gaze from the globe to the other Guardians, Tooth, Sandy, and North, who are in deep conversation. Bunnymund clears his throat and they look our way, "Alright North, what's so important that ya had to summon us?!"

The tall, white bearded man looks at us seriously, crossing his tattooed arms, his eyes just shining in concern, "My friends, I have called you here today for same reason as last time.. Pitch, the Nightmare King, is back. And this time, he has help."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Well, that's it. Hopefully I'll be able to post the next chapter REALLY soon, but until then, why not leave a review?!;) It would really warm my heart and Leilah's heart if you'd leave a review... Please?! Pretty please?! If you don't I'll just send her to turn you into a hag.. right Lee?!**

**Leilah: *grins evilly*with pleasure.**

**Jack: Behave.**

**Leilah:*snorts*Look who's talking. **

**Me: Okay enough of that.. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Black and White, and thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. Means a lot. **

**Ciaozinho! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baaacck! Haha hello people of the internet. I'm here with good news, chapter 2 of Black and White!:D yay! **

**Thanks so much for those who read Chapter 1. It really made my whole week. I've been too busy and sometimes my stress levels are through the roof. If you could see my pencils you'd probably freak out at how chewed they are. **

**Now onto the next part...**

**Response to Savarra: Thank you for the first review! Hope you enjoy chapter 2! **

**Response to Shadowebb: Haha I'll try really hard to keep it alive. Thanks for the review:) **

**Response to Prophet21: I'll do my best. Hopefully my train of thought won't fail me. And yes, they're an interesting bunch. Thank you for your review:)**

**Also big thanks to Savarra, Wolfgirl354, Dragonalw, Shadowebb, and Ziawisegirl for following, and Dragonalw for favoriting. Thank you so much! **

**Okay, enough chatting, onto the next part. Leilah, would you do the honors?!**

**Leilah: Ugh fine. *mimics Jack Frost's voice*T1nyDanc3r does not own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood book series. All credit for them belongs to DreamWorks, and author William Joyce.*normal voice*there.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"Wait wait wait. Pitch is back?! I thought we beat him last year with ease!", I yell. My shock level is through the roof. This guy just won't give up that easily now won't he?! A gold question mark appears over Sandy's head, which means he's agreeing with my own doubt at all this.

"The walking popsicle is right mate," Bunny states in a much calmer tone than mine.

"Yea see-Wait, did you just call me a popsicle?!", I huff in annoyance, glaring at the Pooka. "Well then you're a-"

Bunny, rudely, ignores my rambling. "-How are you so sure?!"

"Because, I first felt it in gut.", the Russian man explains while patting his stomach. "Gut is never wrong. Plus, we have visitor."

North motions behind to the control panels of the globe, and there stands an auburn haired girl in a yellow coat, her gaze fixed on the globe. I've never seen her before, but apparently they have because immediately Cottontail says, "Crikey, well if it isn't Katherine!"

"Katherine?!", I ask confusedly, and Sandy draws a gold bird for me. "What?! She's a bird?! The Guardian of birds?! That doesn't make sense."

Sandy shakes his head and emphasizes on the bird more. "I still don't get it."

"I'm the Guardian of Storytelling.", the girl named Katherine says, cocking her head to the side as she studies me curiously. I look away embarrassed, silently thanking Manny I can't blush. I thought she was the Guardian of birds?! Stupid, stupid. I still don't get the bird though. "The bird image is because I have a Great Snow goose named Kailash."

"Mother Goose.", I muse, "You're Mother Goose."

"In a sense, perhaps I am. Kailash thinks I'm her mother because when she hatched I was the first person she saw."

I nod in understanding. Now it makes sense. "Well I'm-"

She points her finger to her chin in a thinking matter. "-Jack Frost."

"Yea, that's me.. How'd you know?!"

"The frost on your jacket gives it away. Plus your hair, your skin, your eyes, and the way the temperature drops significantly around you are other reasons.", she answers in a matter of fact tone. "You bear striking resemblance to my friend Nightlight."

"I'll take it as a compliment.", I say with a shrug, "So about Pitch Black.."

"Right.", Mother Goose nods and looks to the other Guardians, "He attacked my village, scaring people and stealing their dreams. He was with his daughter."

"Seraphina?!", Tooth asks worriedly, "If Seraphina's involved-"

"If Mother Nature is involved we are screwed.", I state casually. Bunny glares at me. "What?! It's true. We stand no chance."

"I agree that Nature is unpredictable, but that does not mean we can't try reason with her. She's always been neutral.", North comments, his hand going up to his white beard. Sandy nods and draws a golden thumbs up in agreement, "It'll be great challenge."

"It wasn't Seraphina.", Katherine mutters, rolling her eyes. "It was his other daughter."

"Wait. Pitch, Pitch Black, has other children?!", I ask questionably. I'm WAY behind in all this, I just figured out a few months ago that Nature, who's technically my boss, is his daughter, and that means Pitch is my boss's father, and I just kicked my boss's father's butt go figure!

"Pitch has many children Jack," Tooth humphs in distaste, "but unlike Nature they're all from the dark side. They're the spirits of Halloween."

Sandy draws various gold images that include a pumpkin, a ghost, a skull, a scythe, and a witch's hat. All symbols of Halloween. So, if they're from the dark side, they must be pretty whacked up fruit loops for children then. Probably as whacked up as the Boogeyman fruit loop himself. I shudder slightly at the thought. "So, who's on the list?!"

"Well different legends like you and me and everyone, mate.", Bunnymund says like it's the most obvious thing in the world, "The Halloween type of legends like the original Werewolf and the Headless Horseman."

"Oh, don't they sound nice...", I mutter sarcastically, "Who's this mystery daughter anyways?!"

"If it's not Seraphina, then there is only one other daughter that would agree to helping her father if she was offered something in return."

"Leilah Black.", Tooth says while flying around the room impatiently, shaking her head in complete disapproval.

I raise an eyebrow as I lean against my staff. "Leilah?! What kind of a name is that?! And who's she?!", a gold witch's hat appears on top of Sandy's head. "She's a witch?!"

"The original witch and black cat to be exact.", North agrees, "That is not real name, but it means dark as night. And she can be as dark as night when she wants to be. She was supposed to be Guardian of Magic, but Pitch got to her. Since she had no memory of past life, she took his offer, and was lost to ways of Black Magic after that."

"Okay, so I get the part of Black Magic, very dangerous.", I say, "But, what's with the black cat thing?!"

"The Sheela is practically a bottle of magic, Frostbite.", Bunny rolls his eyes, "She uses shadows, has her personal Nightmares, but also has control, even if it's small, to anything magical or not. She has many abilities 'cause of it. Shapeshifting is one of them. 'Cause of her, the legend of witches being able to turn into black cats was created by mortals, and 'cause of that, many black cats were considered bad luck, put to shame, and also killed at times."

"Don't forget people who were accused of being witches and burned at stake.", North sighs sadly. "Children included."

"And because of her and her siblings we've got the stupidest holiday of the year!", Tooth shrieks. "So many rotten teeth because of it!"

Bunnymund looks at her like she's gone nuts, "Anyways, all in all, Leilah Black, can be just as or much more powerful than Pitch."

"She's really inmersed in the Black Magic thing huh?!"

"Once you become a Darker, there's no turning back. Even if you decide to be neutral, you're still a Darker. The temptation to do bad things will always be there."

"Okay I get it, she's one jacked up girl. But can't we try to talk to her?", I ask North, who's deep in thought.

The Russian man sighs. "Well, the girl seems very complicated to understand these last few decades or so.. She's been jumping from naughty and nice list over and back, so maybe there is hope. She also despises her father, so she would only agree to help him if he made her tempting offer she cannot refuse."

"Then, maybe we can try and convince her to help us instead?!", I ask somewhat curiously. Jumping in the naughty and nice list seems like a clue at where she stands. Maybe she's a neutral party now, or OR, maybe she's being brainwashed. Who knows. "I've been told I'm good at convincing people."

"Sure sure keep telling yourself that mate.", Bunnymund says sarcastically, "I don't think it's a good idea to trust her."

"Neither do I.", Tooth mutters begrudgingly, "I don't trust her."

"You don't trust her because of holiday Toothiana.", North points out in a matter of fact tone, "There is no shame in trying."

"Uh guys, I'm sure this is not very important but, is it natural for a light to disappear?!", Katherine asks while pointing to the top of the globe. I fly to the top of the globe, glancing at where there should be two familiar lights, a small gasp escaping my throat as I realize who it is. "Sophie. Pitch's got Sophie!"

* * *

Leilah's PoV

"So, remind me again why I have to kidnap the kid?!", I ask my dress wearing father as we stand next to a blonde haired little girl, probably no older than 4 years old tops, who's sleeping soundlessly in her brightly colored room. I grimace as I look at the candy colored pink walls which I can make out even in the night. Blech, pink. It's such a stupid color.

"The Guardians care about her, as a sort of pet I suppose, so she'll work as bait. If they want her back and unharmed, well, they'll have to do some negotiating.", Pitch silently chuckles to himself as the girl turns in her sleep, a small golden figure that looks like an egg at the top of her head. Her dream. Do I know what it means?! No. Do I care?! No. Should I care?! Don't count on it. I walk across the room and stop when I see my reflection in a mirror, noticing how my hair's standing up in places. This always happens when I'm stressed, which is always when I'm with my father. I sigh exasperatedly, brush my long, raven black hair back into it's thick, wavy ponytail, and with my fingers, I adjust my long, wavy side-bangs that reach my cheek so that they're not in front of my blue eyes, which somehow never went with my persona. Being a witch I can change my appearance, but when it comes to my eyes they always stay the same. Wow I just realized I'm getting way off topic. Okay, back to the kid.

I turn around and look at the sleeping blond, so peaceful, so innocent, that part of me-the _REALLY_ small, _REALLY_ annoying good part that's still somewhere deep, _DEEP_ in my soul which some may call a conscience-actually hesitates in going along with my crazy father's plans. She's just a toddler. She hasn't done anything to be involved. That I know of. I'd ask but Pitch goes beserk even with mentioning the fight last year so I haven't pressured it. "And if the Guardians don't come for the tot?!"

He straightens up, seemingly floating towards the window. "Then we just dispose of her and get her out of the way. Take her to Grim."

I mentally shudder at the thought of seeing Grim again. He's always been one of the creepiest of the bunch. "You mean kill the kid?!"

"Yes.", he turns around and narrows his creepy yellow eyes, "Don't tell me you're reconsidering."

"What?!", I blurt out, "No I-"

He cackles, "-Well this is a sight. Leilah Black, one of the most powerful Darkers, is softening up."

"I'm not softening up.", I yell angrily, not even caring about the sleeping kid because I'm sure she won't hear me. "I just don't think she should meet her death so young. Plus you know Grim's always looking for a chance to slice me with the scythe you gave him after that little.. disagreement.. we had! And the kid's well, a kid!"

Pitch scoffs in annoyance, walking over slowly, and towers over me in a threatening manner. "Need I remind you the blood that was spilled because of you?!" I lean back to try and make some space between us, a chill going down my spine as I look at the menacing glare he's giving me. "Those poor children.. And all for what?! For fun?! For fear?! What does one more child change anything?!"

I step back from my father, trying to keep my gaze firmly on his. I will not show this man fear, or guilt, or anything. What happened before happened. I've put it behind me. I've tried to change, keep my powers to Halloween and keep that temptation locked up inside of me. Fear, pranks, mischief. That's all. But the temptation of doing more, no. I've been able to stop that temptation for years too many to count, why does it change now?! Because I was promised all the power in the world... and with all the power in the world, maybe I can finally look for a way to get out of this, to get away from this mess. I look down at the girl, sighing as I lose our glare session. "It doesn't."

"Then take her. I will meet you at the park.", giving me a twisted smile, he disappears into the shadows of the night. Whatever. I snap my fingers and a big backpack appears in my hand. Grabbing the gold dream in my hand, I turn the bright, cheery sand into dull grey, and blow it at her face. Knowing fully that she won't wake up for a good while because of my little trick, I watch as she starts levitating off her bed, and into the backpack before I put it on. "Sorry kid, this is just business.", I mutter to myself, and run out the window, jumping on my silver broom that's floating in the air. I start flying fast through the buildings, loving the ever present sensation that's always there when I fly. It's an indescribable feeling. The wind in my hair, the sightseeing, it's one of the best things about being a witch. I've been flying for centuries now and I still love the thrill of it. Except my enjoying this is interrupted by me catching a colorful egg and throwing it another direction, watching as it explodes into various colors.

Oh crap.

* * *

**Leilah might be a bottle of magic, but she doesn't know what she's getting herself into. But hey, she might not be that immersed in the dark after all huh?! You'll have to read to find out!**

**I'd like to point out before I get hate mail that I don't own Katherine, Kailash, Nightlight, or Seraphina. They belong to William Joyce and his wonderful Guardians of Childhood series. Well, I don't own any of them actually, except Leilah. **

**Speaking of Leilah, I'm sorry if the description of her hair doesn't make that much sense. She's kinda, say Megara from Disney's "Hercules" or Vidia from the "Tinkerbell" movies. That kind of hairstyle. I just adore that hairstyle I'm sorry xD So picture Vidia, except darker. WAY, darker. Maybe goth xD **

**I also apologize if I don't portray the characters right and if they're too OOC.. I'm trying my best to do them justice. Sometimes it's a little hard though, but reading lots of RotG stories actually kinda helps. **

**Okay well that's the end of chapter 2, I have two questions which I'd LOVE to hear your answers though. First, what do you currently think of Leilah?! And second, who do you think this Grim character is?! The hints are, he's got a scythe, he's obviously a "Darker" like Leilah and Pitch, and Leilah mentioned taking Sophie to him would be killing her... So, the question is, which "legend" do you guys think he's based upon?! **

**Thanks for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing, all in all just thanks. **

**Now I have to go.. See ya next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyoo! I'm back! Sorry that I took a bit longer this time, I've been super busy. This week has been complicated for me what with not only school but some health problems. Nothing serious, just that I think I caught the flu. Ugh, being sick is the worst. **

**But anyhow, on with things!**

**Response to Prophet21: Yes, Leilah is a very complicated character. See, she's dark, but she's not as dark as she used to be.. But that can change;) you'll see why in later chapters. Thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoy this next chapter:) **

**Response to Guest: Haha I'm glad you liked her sarcasm. Yea she and Pitch don't really get along that much. Thanks for reviewing:) **

**Response to Crystal12345: Correct! Grimmy's the Grim Reaper! We'll see if he makes an appearance;) thanks for the review!**

**And also I'd like to thank Luna Silveria, abc11111, wolfscry248, xxlilmusicxx, for favoriting/following. **

**Now onto the disclaimer. Cottontail!**

**Bunny: *mutters*T1nyDanc3r does not own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood book series. All credit goes to DreamWorks and William Joyce.**

**Me: Beautiful! Now off to the Warden you go. *turns to readers*Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

I pull into a halt in midair as I hear a dry chuckle, followed by a strong Australian accent. Oh great, you know, I'm actually starting to think I've bitten off more than I can chew. "Well, well, well, Miss Leilah Black. Out causin' trouble I see."

"I knew I smelled a rodent.", I say as he walks into the light, his boomerangs out and ready.

"I'm a bunny, not a bloody rodent. The only rat around here is you.", he seethes in an angry tone, "Now hand over the Ankle-Biter and no one gets hurt."

"Sorry. No can do.", I smirk at him as I adjust the backpack, standing up on my broom and balancing on it with perfect ease. He sends another egg in my way and this time I block it with a shadow, watching as it turns from a rainbow colored egg into ash. "I'd love to stay and chat but, actually, I don't want to. Bye!"

I touch the tip of the broom with my foot, and it starts flying like it normally did, except this time, I'm standing on top of it, like a type of skateboard. Finally leaving that over-sized stuffed animal behind, I reach the park with minutes to spare, looking at my father with a determined gaze. "They're here."

"Excellent.", he chuckles as the sound of bells fill the air, "Remember, Jack Frost will try and take the girl from you. You will do whatever it takes to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Yes, Pitch.", I mutter quietly, only to have him glare at me, for no apparent reason.. Ugh, I always seem to be doing something wrong. "What?!"

"I don't appreciate you calling me Pitch, I'm your father.", he scolds, and this time, he does sound like a parent. I roll my eyes and I'm compelled to annoy him even more. I don't though, because once I look up I'm blasted off of my broom by something ice cold.

_"Jack Frost",_ I think as I land on my side, all the air escaping me with an unnerving _oof_. I stand up quickly, the snow melting immediately as I make sure to blend into the shadows, and stare at the wicked looking sleigh that holds the one and only Santa Claus, with what looks to be a big, flying peacock and a chubby, golden sand figure. On the sleigh's railing stands a boy around my age, maybe slightly taller, with hair as white as snow itself. He wears a blue beanie that has frost on the collar, brown pants, and he's barefoot, while holding a staff that's right now shining a bright blue. Jack Frost.

Want to know my first thought about him?! _"Man, this guy needs a hair job."_

"Pitch Black.", Santa Claus says, taking out his two saber swords. I've always found that strange really. You'd expect Santa to be jollier. Then again I suppose no one would expect the Easter Bunny to be a giant rabbit with weird markings, an Australian accent, and boomerangs for a weapon. Speaking of the Easter Bunny, the oversized rabbit appears immediately out of a rabbit hole, armed and ready to send his egg warriors at us. "It is such a surprise to see you again."

"Oh I know, I'm surprised myself.", Pitch says in an attempt to humor him, "I thought I was a goner that second time. But of course, you all forgot one thing, fear is everywhere you look."

"Of course it is you dress wearing-"

"-For the thousandth time rabbit, it is a _cloak_.", my father says, an annoyed look just glowing on his face, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some things to take care of."

"Pitch we know you've got something against us.", the flying peacock speaks for the first time. Oh, it's the Tooth Fairy. Great. Just what I need, the teeth obssessed flying bird lady who wants my head on a stick because of my holiday. "But Sophie doesn't need to be involved in this."

"Oh contraire," he retorts, the nightmares starting to appear at his side. Creepy horse things.. "She was involved when your little Jack made the children believe again."

"Then take it out on me, but leave Sophie out of it.", Jack Frost says, taking a step towards my father, staff raised and ready. "In other news, I heard you have backup."

"Oh yes, I do have a little help. Leilah.", Pitch waves me forward and I cautiously take one step, eyeing the white haired boy with extreme caution. I wouldn't want to get blasted again now would I?! I slowly let the shadows disperse, stepping fully into the light now, with one hand grasping my broom, the other surrounded by my black swirly mist. My eyes wander to all the Guardians, taking in their respective gazes. Santa Claus, or North as Pitch told me earlier, is looking at me with wary eyes. Easter Bunny'd sends me a look that says: If you don't give me the kid I'll end you. The Tooth Fairy's glaring at me with absolute hatred, but I know it's because she hates my holiday and the fact that kids eat candy on it. Candy's the best thing there is, just putting that out there. The Sandman's curiously looking at me, something in his gaze showing that he probably thinks I'm not as bad as Pitch. HAHA. I'm Halloween for crying out loud. OF COURSE I'M BAD.

Well...

No, I'm dark. I am... There's no going back.

Now stop questioning my motives and keep quiet.

My eyes pull away from the Sandman and lock on Jack Frost once more, catching the boy staring at me with, well, with what?! I don't know... I can't seem to figure it out. I could see curiousity as well as anger in those frosty blue eyes, but there are so many emotions I can't point them all out.

"Leilah Black.", Tooth scowls at me.

"Yes, yes, big whoop.", I wave off her tone like it's nothing. "It's me. Cue the applause, cue the screams, cue the part where you cower in fear."

"Cower?! In fear?!", Jack snorts as he tries to suppress a grin, mischief dancing in his eyes now. "Why should we fear you?!"

I glare at him, making sure all the malice is in my gaze. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means I didn't expect you to look so...", he trails off. Wow, the boy has a way with words(Note the sarcasm).

"So. What?!", I ask, getting greatly annoyed by this guy. Who does he think he is?! I know tricks that he probably hasn't even imagined.

"So, not like the Boogeyman.", he finally states coolly. Gee, thanks.. I'm taking that as a compliment really.

"Lei," Pitch says in a sweet tone, using one of his old nicknames for me, obviously trying to turn my attention back to the matter in hand. He grins slyly, "What do you suggest we do?!"

I smirk. "I should go while you negotiate with them. Our chat here is done anyways."

"What?!", Jack looks at us dumbfounded before quickly replacing it with anger. "Just give me Sophie back first!"

"Oh but Mr. Frost,", I start to back up. "Where's the fun in just giving her back?! You'll have to catch me first!"

And I take off into the skies on my broomstick, Frost flying behind.

Oh, this'll be fun.

I reach the city and head through buildings, and I mean it literally, fly through in-coming traffic, all while sending anything I can at this kid, whether it's fireballs to melt his ice blasts or trying to turn him into a jack-o-lantern (get it?! _JACK_-o-lantern?! Of course you did). But turning him into a jack-o-lantern doesn't work considering the idiot doesn't stay still. I make a b-line to an incoming alley, taking this as my chance to melt into the shadows, making the backpack disappear, and feel the transformation that's starting. My already talon-like nails grow longer, darker, like claws. I feel my ears turn upward, my hearing improving by a mile, my teeth becoming sharper and a nice hiss escaping my throat. I'm covered in black all over, and I feel a long dark tail appear as well. When I look down, my hands have been replaced by paws. I'm now a black cat. Standing on my four legs, I retreat into the darkness as Jack appears at the end of the alley, his staff raised, "Show yourself you coward!"

I supress the urge to laugh knowing it would come out as a meow. Coward?! Me?! Please. It's not cowardice, I'm just a distraction. This was all part of the plan. Pitch has the kid and he can take her Grim if he needs to. I climb the railing of the building next to me, trying to be as quiet as I can because if not I'll probably be blasted right there. Only too late do I react when I'm suddenly slammed to a wall, something cold wrapping around me like a vice. I moan as I turn back into my normal self, realizing that I've been frozen to the wall, my hands over my head and completely frozen. Everything except my face is covered in ice. Jack points the staff to my chin threateningly. "Where's Sophie you witch?!", he says menacingly, the staff shining brightly blue.

I try not to snort at his attempt to be intimidating. "I don't have her you life sized pop-sicle. She's probably with Grim as we speak."

"Who's Grim?!", he questions in a louder, more desperate tone. I slyly hide my shudders at the thought of who Grim really is. Grim, Grim is not someone you want to meet. And I for one, don't want to see him. Let's just say we didn't see eye to eye last time we spoke, and it ended with him ending up with a, curse.. Yea, a curse...

Okay fine, his hatred for me is begrudgingly acceptable.

"Let's just say Frost, he's someone you don't want to meet.", I state calmly, as if there wasn't a boy right now trying to turn me into an ice statue.

He growls. "Fine.", with that, he steps back and blasts at my face. I hold my breath and shut my eyes as I feel the cold, cold, COLD ice, pinning me to the wall. Okay, I have to admit, this guy has some cool tricks.. No pun intended by the way. OKAY, time for freedom. What's the best way to get out of an icy situation?! Fire, obviously. Thinking intently about the hot flames, I let out the air I was holding in, piping hot fire coming out and melting all the ice away. Great, he's gone. I resist the urge to stomp my foot in frustration. "Ugh, where's my broom...?", I mutter to myself. Placing my index and thumb into my mouth, I whistle loudly. My beautiful broom appears in an instant in front of me and I hop on, soaring back into the air. And the first thing I notice when I reach the sky is that it's utterly quiet, maybe a little too quiet. Pitch and the Guardians are nowhere to be found. Damn it. Well, time for a break for it then. When I'm about to fly away, something slams painfully into the back of my head, and I slip into the darkness.

* * *

**And there ya go! See, I told you she didn't know what she was getting herself into. Wonder what's gonna happen next?! Well, to know, you have to wait till the next chapter!**

**Sorry if this was a little short, it was actually just a filler chapter really.. Next chapter's actually longer, I don't know how long but it's longer than this one I think, I HOPE. Jack's taking over next chapter, and it's all him. I'm reading up other stories about him because I really want to do his childlike attitude justice. Let's see how this goes. **

**Before I close this, I want to ask a question, if you could be any type of spirit/legend/myth(tooth fairy, sandman, boogeyman, you get the picture), what would you be?! What would your power be?! Would you be bad or good?! **

**I can't wait to see those answers and see what you come up with. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. All in all, gracias:) **

**Adios mis amigos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Gonna make this quick cause I'm in a rush. Here's chapter 4! Jack's taking over!**

**Response to Prophet 21: Mhm, she's not as dark as she seems. Wonder why;) Thanks for the review!**

**Special thanks to Babygirlz, CreativeSpirit28, EmmaWinterFrost, and Zhunga28 for favoriting/following the story/me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own RotG or GoC book series. I only own Leilah. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Jack's PoV

Once I deep-froze her royal Pain-in-the-Ass to the wall, I flew to meet the Guardians and hopefully be able to make my own mark at Pitch. No such luck though, Pitch had disappeared. Coward. Always hiding. Tooth explained how they managed to grab a sleeping Sophie from him, who was being cradled by Bunny. They asked me about my own problem, so I told them, and North decided that we should take her with us. After a lot of protests, the remaining Guardians reluctantly agreed. As I led them to where I froze the witch, we notice she was casually flying up in the air, obviously trying to escape. Bunny saw this as an opportunity and threw a boomerang at her head, causing her to be knocked out and fall off her broom. She probably would've ended up as roadkill if it wasn't for me (I would've loved to see her get run over by a car though) saving her limp body on time. North placed her in a sack, tying it rather nicely, then turned to us. "Well, that was easy."

"Too easy though.", Tooth mutters as she hovers over the bag, giving it her best death glare, "I don't know about this."

"Ya, I think we should just get rid of the Sheela now that she's knocked out cold.", Bunny says while still cradling Sophie.

"We should try reason with her first.", North says crossing his arms, "If she refuse, then we get rid of her."

"Are you sure about this North?!", I question because, in all honesty, the girl seems untrustworthy, even though she didn't do anything that bad. Well, except kidnap Sophie, and almost kill me. But other than that, okay fine, she's really untrustworthy. She doesn't seem that powerful though. With everything they said they made it seem like she's too powerful to contain. If she's so powerful, why didn't she just snap her fingers and end us right there?! It doesn't make sense.

North nods. "Da. I am sure. We will ask girl. But when?!", he looks at Tooth and Sandy since they're the busiest ones.

"Well I need to get back to work, but how about tomorrow morning?!", Tooth asks us, Sandy nodding in agreement and drawing a gold thumbs up over his head. I shrug in response, while Bunny and North just nod. Tooth mutters an okay and flies away to continue collecting teeth, her mini fairy army all going with her except for one in particular, Baby Tooth. Meanwhile Sandy gives us a cheerful wave, before flying off in his golden airplane, trails of bright gold sand floating through the air. It's still such a beautiful sight even though I practically see it almost every day. It's just something that will never get old.

Baby Tooth flies over to me and waves happily. I smile brightly, waving back. "Hey Baby Tooth."

She squeaks in response, making me chuckle and pet her tiny head with my index finger. She's my favorite out of all the fairies. My eyes move to the sleeping blonde in Bunny's arms, slightly surprised that she didn't wake even with all the racket that went on. "You want me to-"

"I got'er.", he responds quickly, his paw tapping the ground twice and creating a massive rabbit hole. Not saying another word he jumps right in, the hole disappearing immediately afterwards.

I then turn to North. "So, do you have any cookies at the North Pole?!"

North lets out a hearty laugh despite the circumstances. "I always have cookies, boy. Come, to the Pole we go!"

"Ah North, I'd rather fly there...", but before I can take off he's already grabbed my hoodie and thrown me into the back seat before climbing on himself. Baby Tooth flies into my pocket for, well, let's call it protection.

"Nonsense, this way's much faster!", he responds cheerfully, grabbing onto the reins and yelling something in Russian to the reindeer.

And we're off!

The ride towards the North Pole is wild and bumpy. A roller-coaster ride is probably the best way to describe it. A very wild, very fast, very insane roller-coaster ride. Nonetheless, I'm like one of those people who love the craziest of the craziest roller coasters. I lift my arms up and yell childishly for it to go "Faster! Faster!", making North chuckle at my antics. What can I say?! I like adrenaline. We arrive soon enough though, too soon for my taste.

"Can't we go again?!", I whine as I hop out of the sleigh.

North rolls his eyes, "No, Jack, we cannot go again." He picks up the sack in which Leilah's in, and walks inside the Northern Fortress. "You are welcome in kitchen.", he calls over his shoulder, but then stops midway, and turns around, looking at me seriously. "But don't make mess."

I grin cheekily, say, "No promises.", and leave him muttering something to himself in Russian as I make my way towards the kitchen.

~oo*oo~

What happens when you add the Guardian of Fun(me of course), a few elves, yeti's, and some sacks of flour and cocoa all in the same room?! Well, mayhem that's what. Let's just say my hoodie and overall self are white and brown, and this was the BEST food fight EVER! To me at least, to the yeti's, specifically Phil, this was hell gone loose. Someone knocks on the door at that moment though, and I find myself freezing mid-throw, getting caught by Tooth.

"Jack we need to-Oh what happened in here?!", she looks around in shock, spinning a few times in the air. "Jack! What did you do?!"

"Uhhh...", I drop the dough-ball I was about to throw and proceed to point at one of the elves. "He started it?!"

"Oh really?!", she crosses her feathered arms, looking at me with that weird look moms give at their kids when they've been bad.

"So you were saying something when you came in?", when in trouble, change the subject. "Do we need to do important Guardian stuff?!"

She sighs, seemingly catching on what I'm trying to do. "Yes, Sweet Tooth, we need to do important Guardian stuff. But first," she flies over to one of the drawers and grabs a washcloth, flying back towards me with it.

"Oh no, I know where this is going.", I start to back up, but she's so fast she catches up immediately, cupping my chin and wiping the cloth over my face. "Agh, come on Tooth!"

"Ah, ah, ah. Let's get you cleaned up!", she responds cheerfully, cleaning my face, hair, and part of my hoodie all in one swift motion. "There! Now let's go!"

I decide to stay quiet and obediently follow her into the workshop, where North and Sandy are in, looking at the globe. Sandy waves at me gleefully and North gives me a look that says: I don't want to know. I smile innocently at him and proceed to jump on top of the globe, freezing the top part of it. "So, when does this start?!"

"Bunny will arrive soon-", speaking of Cottontail, he appears then and there from a rabbit hole. "Ah, there he is."

Bunny "Alright I'm 'ere. Where's the Sheelah?!"

"North turns to the darkest part of the room, and says in a cautious tone, "Leilah, you can come out now."

I lean in curiously, waiting for the witch to step out of the shadows, only for a black cat with blue eyes to appear instead. Well, that's not strange at all. A few of the elves try to get close to the cat, but it's menacing hiss scares them away. North rolls his eyes, crossing his arms in a serious matter. "Stop fooling around, girl. We have no time for games."

The cat rolls it's eyes and is enveloped in shadows, and when they dissipate, Leilah's in her place, hands on her hips, an emotionless look on her face. I take this moment to study her for real this time considering earlier I didn't necessarily pay that much attention. She has pale skin, long, raven black hair that cascades down her back with thick bangs, and these striking blue eyes that glint with mischief, yet despite that, don't go with her whole persona. She's wearing a short black dress with a wide skirt, with short sleeves, and long black gloves that almost make it look like she has sleeves, with a strange strap tied around her biceps that connects the glove with her dress. She also has black knee length boots, and grey tights. She catches me staring and sends me a cold look, but that just makes me grin mischievously.

"You have an interesting workshop Mr. Claus. I have to give you credit, it's nothing like I expected it to be.", she says as her eyes dart through the workshop, locking on the globe in the middle of the room.

"Stop trying to change subject.", North tells her, "You've jumped between naughty and nice list enough for me to know you're mischievous and unpredictable."

"Hey being unpredictable is my job. I'm a witch. You can't expect me to be a cutesy, bright ray of sunshine who loves rainbows. I think that's the leprechaun's job.", she mutters sarcastically while pulling a chair over, or in reality, the chair magically comes over. "Besides, being tossed into a sack is so predictable. And I just loved almost suffocating in it."

North nods, not quite catching her sarcasm. "Good. That was my idea."

I try not to snort at his comment. "Why am I here?!", she questions as she sits down on the chair horizontally, her legs dangling over one armrest while her back's against the other one, "Hopefully it's not to discuss ideas for new Christmas presents. I'll suck at that."

"Y'aren't 'ere for that.", Bunny says between his teeth. I shudder at the idea of her making Christmas presents. Yeesh, talk about a nightmare.

"Then care to enlighten?!", Leilah retorts, smirking as he looks about ready to smack her with one of his boomerangs again.

"Leilah, we've brought you here to negotiate deal with you.", North starts in a much calmer tone than the one Cottontail would've used on her.

Her eyebrows raise. "Which is?!"

"We want to offer you a deal. If you help us defeat Pitch, we won't fight against you.", Tooth's the one to respond now. And I have to say I expected her to use an angrier tone at her considering she looked like she secretly wanted to rip each of Leilah's teeth out.

"Why should I help you?!", said witch asks, looking at us incredulously. "You haven't done anything for me."

"Because we know that you hate Pitch.", I tell her, leaning against my staff casually. "Frankly I don't blame you."

She grimaces. "Hate is such a strong word, more like despise him. I'm helping him because he promised me something rather, well, important, but you guys are promising to spare my life if I help you... Did I get that right?!"

Sandy nods and draws a gold thumbs up. "Yeah, pretty much.", I agree.

"And if I refuse this tempting offer?!", she questions.

"Then you will destroyed.", North states simply.

Leilah stares at him blankly for a few minutes, as if trying to process what he just said, but all of a sudden snorts and starts laughing. "Destroyed?! Me?! You're kidding right?!" she laughs harder, clutching her sides tightly. "Oh that's rich! Santa does have a sense of humor behind those tattoos and sabers!"

"You think you're so powerful,", I say in a mocking tone, swinging my staff in a bored way. "and yet you couldn't take me on in a fight."

"Oh really Frost?!", she glares, looking about ready to attack me. "You have no idea who you're dealing with."

"Oh really?! No offense, but you're not really that intimidating.", she rolls her eyes in annoyance, which makes me smirk. "I thought witches were supposed to look like-"

"-Let me guess. You thought witches were supposed to look like this.", she snaps her fingers and her clothes change into a black, purple, and green dress with a short, poofy skirt; green and black striped socks, and black, pointy boots. Her hair's frizzy and has gray streaks in it, with a pointed black witch's hat on top. Her nose is crooked and longer, while there's a wart on her really pointed chin, completely ruining her now wrinkled face if you ask me. I hate to admit it, but she's actually kinda, pretty, I guess. In a dark, maddening way. You could see it in her eyes that she's not exactly, sane. Leilah must've caught my grimace because she glares at me with menace in her eyes, and says in the stereotypical witch voice that clearly doesn't belong to her, "Well my sweet, frost covered boy, that is a filthy lie!"

She takes a breath and changes again. Her long hair is in a thick, wavy ponytail with her long, wavy bangs brushed to the side. She now wears a dark grey-that-fades-to-a-light-grey dress with a shredded skirt while swirly cobweb patterns decorate the top part of her dress, with dark grey, same patterned tight pants, a purple belt, and purple boots. She's got black stuff around her eyes that makes them pop out even more, and purple lips. I notice her nails are painted black, and slightly pointed at the end as if signifying claws. All in all, she probably could've been mistaken for something else if it wasn't for the dark, twisted aura she gave away, from her raven locks to her clothes to the madness sometimes gleaming in her eyes, which just showed that she was, indeed, a witch. And the daughter of the Nightmare King.

She's probably, no, she's definitely a whacked up fruit loop.

Once all this shape shifting is past us, she responds in her normal voice, "I can change form, but my current form, is this. I'd like to stay this way thank you very much and not change into a freaking stereotype."

"Actually I thought witches were bitter old hags with green skin, a crooked nose, and possessed a flying monkey army which they used to try and rule the world by killing helpless damsels with poisoned candy.", I say in a sarcastic matter.

She raises an eyebrow questionably at my statement. "You've been spending way too much time in the snow dude. The cold's starting to get to you. Besides, I thought Jack Frost was a grumpy, bug eyed old man that was bitter because no one believed in him, with spiky blue-ish white hair, elfish ears, a little man complex, and was out to replace Santa Claus in his job of delivering toys and joy to all the despicable children in the world. So I guess we're both wrong."

I can't help but scowl, "Oh yeah you little-"

Bunny cuts me off, "-Enough ya two. Ya sound like an ol' married couple. Let's get'a move on to tha important matter, shall we?!"

"Which is?!", the witch asks in a fake oblivious tone. I'd snort and probably help her annoy Bunny if it wasn't for the fact that I'm fuming. Did she just say I was grumpy?! And bug eyed?! And bitter?!

"Do ya accept becoming a neutral party?!", he asks her, trying to ignore the urge to smack his boomerang at her.

She thinks about it for a few minutes, then sighs in defeat. "Fine, Cottontail, I'll stay out of your hair, or hairs. My dad needs a reality check anyways."

"Good. Now know this, ya go on your word, and ya'll be taken care of faster than you can think of a spell to do. Ya understand Sheela?!"

"Yes, I understand ya big ball of Aussie cotton, I promise not ta underestimate ya Guardians.", she mocks him in a pretty funny rendition of Bunny's accent, earning her a glare from said Pooka.

North sighs in slight relief. "Good, now, who wants some cocoa?!", one of the elves offers Leilah some cookies while another offers her a cup of cocoa, both looking at her dreamily. Elves have bad taste in girls, that's my conclusion. She looks at them warily, hesitantly grabbing a cookie, and the cup of cocoa, and when the cookie elf walks past her she makes him trip, causing the cookies to fly and land on Tooth, making a mess of chocolate and crumbs on her feathers.

Leilah laughs hard, almost choking on her cocoa. "Woops!"

"Why you little-", Tooth shrieks and flies over to her, almost reaching her if it wasn't for Sandy tying her up in dream sand. "Let me go!"

Everyone glares at her, including me. She just shrugs innocently and grins. "What?! You said be a neutral party. You didn't say anything about not having fun."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Haha Leilah's a complicated girl hm?! Oh the fun she'll have.**

**I like to point out that I have posted the links of Leilah's looks on my profile, so if you want to know exactly what she looks like in her many forms, to my profile you shall go! I don't own any of the images though, so no hate mail for that please?! thanks. **

**Remember to leave a review! Reviews help me post faster so please leave a review! Pretty please?! Thanks:)**

**Now off to my rabbit hole I shall go! Bye!**


End file.
